KSC: Battle Quotes
Self Explanatory. In Battle, the party members will sometimes say different things depending on the action. Battle Quotes Starla “We got this!” “Could get some pretty good research here!” “Let’s get in range!” “Stick to the strategy!” “Again?” (Same enemies.) “Prepare to retreat if needed!” (Underleveled.) “Piece of cake! Ooh, cake!” (Overleveled.) “ I’ve got you!” (Paired Up.) “Time to up the odds!” (Paired Up.) “Teamwork!” (Paired Up.) “Are you okay? Here!” (Healing/Using Item.) “Thanks!” (Being Healed.) “Checkmate.” (Critical Hit.) “...I’m sorry…” (KO’ed) “Let me show you my try power!” (Ultimate Move.) “You and me, Athos!” (Fusing with Athos.) Rai “Let’s go all out!” “Ugh, we actually have to work?” “You’re gonna regret this!” “Let’s take a nap after, okay?” “...Really? Whatta drag.” (Same enemies.) “We gotta go!” (Underleveled.) “End em quickly!” (Overleveled.) “Got your back!” (Paired Up.) “I’ll speed boost you!” (Paired Up.) “I’ll give you what I got!” (Paired Up.) “Take it easy, man!” (Using Item.) “Appreciate it!” (Being Healed.) “BAM!” (Critical Hit.) “...Is it...Over?” (KO’ed) “I’ll show you!” (Ultimate Move.) “Porthos! Here we go!” (Using Porthos’s forms.) Irvine “My swordhand thirsts for more!” “Die in the hands of The Great Farron!” “POWER RAGE!” “STAR STRIKE!” “LEGION OF FATE!” “SPIRITS ARISE!” “LEGACIES!” “SCATTERED TALISMANS!” “Imitations?” (Same enemies.) “My power shall rise next time!” (Underleveled.) “I SHALL PREVAIL!” (Overleveled.) “POWER AS ONE!” (Paired Up.) “My strength is yours!” (Paired Up.) “Let us be guided by divine beings!” (Paired Up.) “Let your weary souls be granted with light!” (Using Item.) “My gratitude!” (Being Healed.) “SURGING WITH POWER!” (Critical Hit.) “Fallen…?” (KO’ed.) “THE SWIFT, HOWLING VORTEX SHALL SWALLOW YOU WHOLE!” (Ultimate Move.) Cherie “Let’s go, Pongo!” “Take that, ya BUTTMUNCH!” “No poopheads allowed!” “This again?!” (Same enemies.) “ Uh guys? Run away!” (Underleveled.) “Hah! Pathetic weaklings!” (Overleveled.) “Here’s Cheriee!” (Paired Up.) “Don’t die on Cherie!” (Paired Up.) “Left on!” (Paired Up.) “Right away! Here!” (Healing/Using Items.) “You’re awesome!” (Being Healed.) “ALL FIRED UP! WOOT WOOT!” (Critical hit.) “...Pongo!” (KO’ed.) “I’VE GOT WINDS AND I AIN’T AFRAID TO USE EM!” (Ultimate Move.) Pongo “DIE!” “Why don’t I bounce on you?” “BAM BAM BAM!” “Let’s go, Cherie!” “Healing? No problemo!” (Cherie casts a heal spell.) “You better win! (Cherie is Paired Up.) “It’s gonna hurt!” (Cherie is Paired Up.) “Cool beans!” (Cherie is Paired Up.) “Ahhh!!!” (Cherie is KO’ed.) “TAKE IT LIKE THAT, SUCKA!” (Cherie uses Ultimate Move.) Sera “End this quickly!” “Time to die!” “Here goes!” “More battles?” (Same enemies.) “Are you sure about this?” (Underleveled.) “No problem!” (Overleveled.) “Here to help!” (Paired Up.) “I’m here for you!” (Paired Up.) “Go, go, go!” (Paired Up.) “Don’t overdo it!” (Using Items.) “I owe you!” (Being Healed.) “TAKE THAT!” (Critical Hit.) “...Do over…?” (KO’ed.) “Don’t think I’ll go so easy!” (Ultimate move.) Heath “No choice!” “Guess we’ll have to fight our way through.” “I’ll do my best!” “Ugh… More of them.” (Same enemies.) “Hate to say it… But we have no chance.” (Underleveled.) “No problems here.” (Overleveled.) “Take it easy now.” (Paired Up.) “I’ll defend you.” (Paired Up.) “Behind me!” (Paired Up.) “No dying on me just yet!” (Using Items.) “Appreciate the help.” (Being Healed.) “Power hit!” (Critical Hit.) “...I tried…” (KO’ed.) “Know true power!” (Ultimate Move.) Eden “You wanna fight this beautiful face?” “I’m on the job, so you can rest easy!” “Don’t hate!” “Ahh they love me!” (Same enemies.) “We gotta go! I don’t wanna get hit in my beautiful face!” (Underleveled.) “Too easy!” (Overleveled.) “I gotchu!” (Paired Up.) “Rest easy!” (Paired Up.) “Don’t worry, I’m here now!” (Paired Up.) “You’ll love me!” (Using Items/Healing.) “Love ya!” (Being healed.) “Power’s up!” (Critical hit.) “...Mom...Dad…” (KO’ed.) “In your face!” (Ultimate Move.) Lissa: “Enemies.” “This’ll be over soon!” “Rest in peace!” “Just take them out.” (Same enemies.) “It’d be better to retreat!” (Underleveled.) “Should be simple.” (Overleveled.) “Ready?” (Paired Up.) “No dying on me!” (Paired Up.) “We better win.” (Paired Up.) “Here you are.” (Using Items.) “Thank you.” (Being Healed.) “Take this!” (Critical Hit.) “Raven…” (Ko’ed.) “I will show you my power!” (Ultimate Move.) “Aramis, come to me!” (Using Ultimate Weapon with Aramis.)